


Discrepancies

by scorchingcold



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a businessman with a plan, Connor is the revolutionary leader, CyberLife puppet Kara, Deviant Connor, Hank Anderson is So Done, Kara is the deviant hunter, Markus is a Father of two, Multi, Pacifist Route, Protective Markus, Role Swap, Simon and Josh take an active role in Jericho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchingcold/pseuds/scorchingcold
Summary: Kara knew that if she didn't capture the android named Markus then she'll lose all hope she had to locate where the deviants were hiding. CyberLife was becoming impatient and Kara's time to find a solid lead was running thin. She held her hands up in hopes to placate the twitchy WR600 in front of her."I don't want to hurt you.. I just want to know if you've seen an AX200 around here with two children." Kara bravely took a step forward. "Were they here?"-Connor is the political mastermind leading Jericho into the light with fights for freedom and protest against discrimination, Kara is determined to dismantle and destroy any and all deviant activities, and Markus is a new father of two on the run from the police with his only faith being a stolen gun and this mysterious RA9.





	Discrepancies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redd000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redd000/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just to clear some things up I would like to say that I changed the model numbers. The numbers themselves will stick with the character but not the letters, for example, Markus is a caretaker android like Kara was in the game. Kara's model number was AX400. Since Markus is now taking Kara's place he'll be an AX200 because in the game his model number was RK200. Hope that helped. Enjoy!

“Hey Connie, state your model objective.”

"ST800 models were designed to assist game developers in coding, aesthetics, and the marketing of various products involving games that have or will be made,” Connor answered without pause to his work, tapping on computer keys and writing out movement codes.

There was a soft and thoughtful hum from the man in front of him. James Andrew Tailor was a young writer for DangerousDev Gaming, a cheeky male with pretty blonde hair and green eyes. When Connor was assigned to the transition parts of the department, James was the one to greet him. The writer wasn’t at all forced or obligated to but did so out of sheer curiosity of Connor and his function.

James would drop by at certain times throughout the work day to ask random questions or to watch him work, always following a routine. He would grab a chair from another desk, slide it in front of Connor’s own, and babble about everything and nothing while Connor typed away.

At first, James’ curiosity and Connor’s polite indifference was a source of amusement for the few human workers that surrounded them. However, after the third week of visits and after what seemed like the fiftieth time James had asked about Connor’s programming, it had grown irritating enough to cause several of their colleagues to play constant music at their desks or through headphones in an attempt to drown them out.

Today, James was working on the basis for their next big project. The writers were expected to put a new story through the board now that the one they’ve been working on was wrapping up. Connor didn’t quite catch all the details of James’ new idea through his constant babbling, but he was able to catch that there was an android main character involved in the plot. Something along the lines of an android developing free will.

It was a silly concept and Connor calculated about a 15% chance of approval from the board of directors.

James hummed, twisting in the rolling chair, bored.

"You’re cool and all, Connie, but not what I’m looking for.” He sighed, glancing at the clean white walls and the workers around them. “This is difficult. I don’t know jack about ‘droids. How do I even know what I’m looking for?”

"Why not read an article about CyberLife’s newest model releases? You could find something there,” Connor suggested pleasantly. His fingers continued to dance across the keys as James stood and began shuffling around the office for a digital magazine with a CyberLife submission. While James did that, Connor looked over at the results of his code and frowned slightly.

A character that was meant to seamlessly glide across the floor was sliding around choppily before glitching and turning itself inside out. The new software that the company installed was having difficulties picking up the scraps of the last one, setting productivity down by 18% in the coding department. For a coding android, the problem was heavily frustrating.

The indiscernible noise James made across the room made Connor hyper-aware of the man’s presence. The young man always had a very demanding demeanor. It's been that way for as long as Connor could look back into his memory banks. The room would stand at attention when James arrived, though not in an intimidating fashion. If anything, it was the opposite. People always seemed to be trying to get James’ attention and start a conversation with him. He just had a charismatic personality that drew people in. James never paid them any mind.

For some reason, the only person he paid extensive attention to was Connor. He honestly doesn’t recall doing anything extravagant to garner such focus from the man. People would try to get those beautiful green eyes, that no computer could possibly recreate (he knows, he tried), to look their way but James didn’t spare them more than polite greetings and small jokes before looking to Connor.

Not that Connor was complaining.

Some of the best moments he had at this job were derived from James. His absolute favorite was from August 15th, 2037 when it was officially his first year at the company. James walked in with a picture of a Yorkie and a thin black case. Unwittingly, the memory began to play.

_"You like dogs, right?” James grinned. “A stock photo felt lazy so I brought over a candid of Daisy.”_

Connor still had that photo. He made a frame out of paperclips and sticky notes and fixed it safely to the side of his desk. Every morning after Connor would exit standby he would look at that picture. It was special. It was a gift. It was his. Both of the gifts were.

 _"I_ _know, I know…” James chuckled. “‘_ Androids don’t need glasses, James~. _’” He mocked fondly. A small adjustment and James moved away. Connor recalibrated his optical units to match the thickness of the glass placed to simulate the image of having a prescription accordingly. “They just look so good on you though!” He grinned. “Now all those blind bastards upstairs can stop calling you Kyle. I thought they would fit your look, you know?”_

No, Connor didn’t know but that didn’t mean he didn’t value the gift any less. It was important. It showed that Connor mattered, that he meant something.

"I got it!” James quickly bounded over to Connor’s desk, eagerly shoving a digital magazine in his face. A YK500 model stared back at him with blank eyes. “A child 'droid! That’ll get the people’s attention, right Connie?”

Connor scooted back in his chair to look at the article more comfortably. “Yes, James. I suppose so.”

He practically trembled in excitement. “Yes! Thanks, Connie!” James made quick strides to the door, pausing at the door to give Connor a wide grin. “You were a big help! I’ll see you later!”

Then he was gone.

Connor shook his head in fond exasperation, feeling a smile tug at his lips. Out of all the humans he’s come across, James is certainly the most entertaining.

* * *

Waking up on the display case was something his programming told him was natural. He was an AX200, his coding informed. He took care of children and the elderly with ease. He was merchandise. Satisfied with this new information, AX200 looked around the CyberLife store. Everything was white and clean, there were androids, some that shared his face and model, lined up against the wall and on pedestals.

Customers walked around, eyeing all the displays critically, kids dragged their parents here and there, spare parts lined the walls along with secondary clothing for androids, and androids themselves walked around promoting each model with fake enthusiasm.

A customer or two walked in front of AX200, staring him down and listening to the sales pitch before leaving for something more. One stayed, though. A Latino woman with her hair up in a bun and a tired look on her face.

"You said this one can watch the children?”

"Indeed!” The other android gleefully informed. “This model can act as home security, a maid, and a babysitter all for the price $9,999 dollars.”

The woman looked pained for a moment.

"That much?” Her eyes roamed up and down AX200.

"We have multiple payment methods to assist you if needed,” The android supplied. “If you would like to purchase this model we can connect your accounts right here in the store and register a name before you leave.”

She nodded her agreement and the sales android gave a plastic smile in return. After the other machine left to grab the necessary paperwork, she directed her attention to AX200.

"Can you talk?”

"Of course.”

She relaxed some. “I'm Jennia. Do you do well with teenagers and kids?”

AX200 briefly looked over his teenager protocols, then smiled. “Yes. I was made to be of assistance with babies, kids, teenagers, and the elderly.”

Jennia nodded her head. Help appeared only a second later to assist Jennia in her purchase and to register Jennia as an owner, then to connect her banking accounts and contacts through AX200 in the case of emergencies and purchases.

One of the only human employees handed her the manual, complete with the sales pitch and all functions that could be found in the AX200 along with a small diagram in the back of important biocomponents that have a possibility of future replacement. “Do you already have a name selected?”

"Well, uh..” Jennia shrugged with a strained smile. “I guess I never really thought about it. I do have a name prepared but it's not the best.”

The worker only smiled encouragingly.

"Well, you can change it at any time. No need to worry.” Jennia took a breath and nodded. “AX200, register your name.”

AX200 erased the model number in his name designation. He turned his focus to his new owner. For a moment they just looked at each other. Then Jennia spoke:

"Markus. Your name will be Markus.”

AX200, now named Markus, smiled.

"My name is Markus.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift to my good friend Redd who is also my editor! I wouldn't have started writing anything if it wasn't for this beautiful person. Please go check out her work, its amazing and you won't regret it. Thanks for checking this out, it means a lot to me. If you wanna talk about a bunch of fanfiction and stuffs and scream about really nice pieces of work then come join the New Era discord server https://discord.gg/GcHQYQD we would all love to meet you. My name on there is im cold if you ever wanna find me in particular.


End file.
